


第145.5章 Yes or No?（裏）

by steelgarden9999



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Karna - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgarden9999/pseuds/steelgarden9999





	第145.5章 Yes or No?（裏）

平稳的呼吸。

从少女背对他的背影，读出宁静。

不得不说他的恋人演技相当高明，看起来就像是真的睡着似的──但是迦尔纳可不认为那两颗枕头都翻成『Yes』没代表什么意思。

「…澪？」他试图唤起她的响应，可是对方毫无反应。

白发青年横躺的侧颜显得若有所思，他小心翼翼地伸出两臂，将眼前背对自己的黑发少女轻轻圈住腰际。

她仍然没有任何的反应，只有微弱的呼吸声透漏这并不是一具死尸的事实。

这不禁让迦尔纳陷入困惑──他还是没能摸清澪到底在想什么。

太阳神子将沉睡的黑发少女翻身过来，只见她紧闭双眼，在小夜灯微弱的照射之下，看不清她脸上的颜色。但是，却传来一股容易忽略的香气。

白发青年朝她的脸颊探近嗅了嗅，确定那股香味是从她身上传来的──像是，枫糖松饼的味道。

他几乎是下意识的瞄向她的唇。  
──果然是护唇膏吗？

在这一瞬间，施予的英雄扬起了唇角。

下一刻，那一吻正是勾动这一切的开始。

那是比平时更热烈的一吻。

彷佛除去了所有的障碍，迦尔纳向她索求恋人般炽热的情意，而澪几乎是招架不住似的被动接受，对此没有响应却也没有抗拒。

有句话说：『装睡的人叫不醒』。

以鼻尖轻点对方的脸颊，白发青年低垂的英眸将对方佯装没事似的假象尽收眼底。

他倒是要看看澪能够装多久。

迦尔纳将黑发少女压至身下，一边舔吮她白皙的脖颈，一边将她身上连身睡衣轻易掀起。或许是想到了在国王游戏中那难忘的一幕，他吮吻的力道越发加重，彷佛要在少女身上刻下印记似的。

而身下的黑发少女，虽然没有发出任何响应的吟哦，但是急促的呼吸已经显露她的真正反应。

──看来得再加把劲。

没有错过对方的反馈，太阳的神子发动了更猛烈的攻势，骨节分明的大掌覆上从褪去的睡衣间弹出的两团白玉，陷进深深的柔软。这突然其来的一掐，让黑发少女忍不住嘤咛一声，双唇紧抿成一直线。

而见着这反应的迦尔纳，只是挑了挑眉，并没有停下爱抚的动作，而下身的膝盖则缓缓分开她的双腿，轻轻地顶了股间的柔嫩。隔着一层丝质的磨蹭，她的两腿开始微弱的夹紧抵抗，但却仍然无法推去青年倾身支膝陷在她股间的位置。

「…到现在仍然感到难以直视吗？明明已经不是第一次做这种事了。」他低沉的嗓音在黑发少女的耳畔震荡。「对于夫妻而言──」

「还不是、夫妻喔。」澪总算回了话，但是似乎因为过于害羞的缘故，她微烫的小脸蛋半张埋进枕头，非常明显的别过眼神。

「我认为，这样的关系已经足以说明一切了。」见着对方终于有了反应，太阳神子总算理解这样的情况，也算是恋人间的醍醐味吧。

「……………………………………………………」没有正面回答的黑发少女，考虑到了迦尔纳时代的女性，肯定是夫妻间才有的秘话。若是未婚有染，肯定会被丢去祭火烧死吧…跟现代社会相比，已经是不同世界的价值观了。

「──原来如此，是还不习惯？习惯是由次数的堆积而成立的，只要常练习的话…」

「别冠冕堂皇的说这种色色的事情啦！」

「…我说的是实话。」

在接下澪又羞又愤的砸枕头攻击，迦尔纳压制住少女的双腕，俯下脸庞再度以吻封缄。

要说太阳神子今晚为何这么好兴致，很大的原因是那个国王游戏所激起的化学反应吧。

──只有在这种时候，他才能感受到澪是自己的恋人，未来的伴侣，这样的事实。

尤其是看到她在自己身下那难得展现的妩媚与魅惑，像是只为自己绽放的独香，心中那股深藏的独占欲就会被大幅的满足。

黑发少女的娇躯在白发青年连续的冲刺之下开始了剧烈的抽搐，那紧咬下唇又含泪的水瞳诉说着即将到达爱欲撞击的顶点。接着他反而放慢了速度，在澪还处于恍惚间不明白为何突然停下之际，更强烈的一波冲击重重的贯通她体内快感的核心，扩散全身的酥麻让她的感官也暂时麻痹，只能发出断续的娇吟。

迦尔纳伏在她的身上，剧烈起伏的胸膛与她的肌肤紧密贴合在一起，还能感受到热情的余温，与他焦渴的轻喘。

在此时此刻的空间之中，他与她──是专属于彼此的。

后记：  
这次稍微清淡一点…………嗯？你说没有？好吧。（喂）  
要用同样的食材变出不同料理的确挺考验技术的…（咳）  
觉得不够吃？不是还有下一餐吗www


End file.
